X-ray scanning is typically performed by a technician manually positioning an X-ray tube to focus the X-ray scan on a region of interest on a patient. The positioning and orientation of the X-ray tube with respect to the patient relies on the technician's subjective decisions, which often leads to inconsistency between different X-ray scans. Thus, X-ray scanner automation is desired for improving the scanning workflow efficiency as well as scanned image quality as compared with X-ray scans obtained by technicians manually positioning the X-ray tube.